Scientists engaged in the research and development of high reliability electronic memories, such as random access memories (RAMs), and programmable logic, such as microprocessors, based on ICs are keenly interested in finding new means for storing and processing information in electronic devices having high reliability, such as ICs based on memristor technology. Thus, research scientists are actively pursuing new approaches for meeting these demands.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.